


大龄肥宅也要谈恋爱

by nox0707



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 一次以谈恋爱为名的扯淡。





	大龄肥宅也要谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 是AC，没有车，如果你看出有梗，那全是作者夹带私货。  
没错我就是个为了押韵什么都做得出来的rapper（？）  
字数一万四，请注意阅读时间。

同意亚茨拉斐尔去日本旅行可能是克鲁利这辈子最失败的决定之一。上一次是搞错了敌基督。  
考虑到他的“辈子”的时间比一般人长，这个“最”看起来相当有分量，即使在后面加了“之一”。  
亚茨拉斐尔的理由非常充分：世界末日已经平安度过，生活恢复正常，人类世界一如既往，天堂和地狱像是把他们遗忘——如此天作之合、良辰美景，当然应该放下六千年来的绩效和考勤，享受难得的假期——24×7工作制容易导致抑郁，看账单不如看菜单，对不对？  
更重要的是，亚茨拉斐尔在买热巧克力的时候，幸运地抽中了一张单人往返旅行机票。  
克鲁利有十足的理由怀疑这根本不是什么幸运，而是天堂或者地狱的邪恶小把戏，为了让毫无戒心的天使离开他身边。但寿司和温泉比六千年的老朋友更有吸引力，亚茨拉斐尔在两者之间犹豫的时间没甚至超过十秒钟。  
克鲁利不能接受。他站在本特利车前挥着手大喊：你走吧！走了就别回来！等你到了那边也别想起我！  
亚茨拉斐尔戴上旅行社赠送的卡其色小旅帽，拉着行李箱向他挥手行礼：亲爱的，谢谢你送我到机场，我会给你带礼物的。  
后来他在日本学会了“手信”这个词儿，并且坚持使用。

世界末日之后他们就常在彼此家里留宿，克鲁利宣称是为了预防起见，亚茨拉斐尔认为这是各取所需——恶魔凶巴巴地吓跑一批脸皮不够厚的购书者，而天使义无反顾地关爱那些茂盛而可怜的绿植；恶魔习惯了睡在天使柔软的床或沙发上，因为后者会整夜阅读书本，并为他俩点一盏柔和的夜灯。他们各自一巴掌把自己糊进对方的生活里，就像过去六千年以来那么水到渠成。  
现在克鲁利像是过气女佣一样呆在旧书店里，以为自己是个二战时期目睹丈夫上前线的家庭主妇。  
倒不用他开门营业，亚茨拉斐尔临走前在橱窗上贴了“外出取材”（*1）的留言（那是什么意思？），而恶魔相信就凭这书店怪异的营业时间，原本也不会有很多顾客。他可以在书店里取下墨镜而不用担心被窗外的行人目睹，或者趁着店主不在大声痛骂那些没有放进书架的读物——它们经常在不适当的时间出现，打断天使恶魔之间某些甜蜜的亵渎。他可以把薄薄的灰尘在阳光下骂到蒸发，还能把自己埋进沙发的缝隙间假装在冬眠，没有半点火星的壁炉散发出适度的温暖，让冷血生物抱着店主的靠枕陷入沉眠。蛇迷迷糊糊地做着冬日才有的春梦，他的天使穿着松松垮垮的东洋和服（那叫浴衣），面带亲切的微笑，洁白的手指流连在恶魔暴露的皮肤，言语温情犹如春意盎然的甘露。  
“他们说最新鲜的海产才适合做刺身，”梦里的亚茨拉斐尔带着真诚的（食）欲望注视着他，咽了咽口水，“最新鲜的那种。”  
“老子不是海蛇！”克鲁利吓得浑身长鳞，一个骨碌就从沙发滚到地上，天旋地转。他有野生动物的直觉——梦是无声的预兆，天使此次的旅行一定会带来可怕的结果，而他还没有准备好面对世界末日之后的灾厄。  
然后书店大门自动为他的拥有者打开，亚茨拉斐尔像天使般回归——这是个病句，就好像说一个人像人一样——他放下旅行箱和小旅帽，将恶魔从地上拉起来，两手搭在恶魔瘦削的肩膀上，好像捏着一个快散架的内衣模特。  
他说：克鲁利，我想我应该谈一次恋爱。

虽然没有247，六千年老蛇还是迎来了抑郁。  
“我不敢相信你竟然没有给我带清酒。”他嘶嘶地把天使的行李箱从里到外翻了个遍，“或者你竟然没有满满一本印章带回来？”  
“而搜集印章是刺激游客消费的商业手段，我敢打赌多半是你们那边的手笔。”天使把一大盒白色恋人塞给恶魔，表情兴奋让人不想打击他这种东西超市就能买到，“不过我又学会了很多人间的新单词，比如哥斯拉，他靠吃核能发射圣光，还有个长翅膀的女朋友（*2）。哇哦——”他举起手，努力做出蹒跚行走的样子。  
“那不是圣光那是放射热线，1998年美国电影公司就拍过了！里面还有让·雷诺！”恶魔把天使即将环抱住自己的手打开，“日本人从五十年代就开始拍这个了，你所谓的新单词是指上个世纪吗？”  
他放下手，退了两步把自己塞进沙发里，像是要冷静下来似的，稳住手指，深吸了一口气——虽然严格来说，他们都用不着呼吸。  
“你说……你说想谈恋爱是什么意思？”

“我学会了一个新的描述，”天使用他丰润的手指比划着，“在日本语里，我这样的人，一般被称为‘肥宅’。”  
“……我觉得这个词的意义和你想的可能有很大的不同，虽然东洋方面不是我的长项。”克鲁利挤眉弄眼、尖酸刻薄，“所以你就要谈恋爱？”  
“他们说肥宅经常是专注于某项活动、深居简出、缺乏社交活动的人——通常体型都比较圆润。我似乎完全符合。”亚茨拉斐尔脸上微红，但一本正经，“这样时间久了会与人类社会脱节，最好的解决办法就是谈一次恋爱。”  
“我非常、相当、极其确定你对这个单词以及产生的各种联想都有极大的误解。”恶魔忧虑地说，“这让人很怀疑你是怎么平安顺利从亚洲回来的，也许你已经陷入庞氏骗局，把书店抵押给奇怪的日本黑帮，甚至相信谈恋爱是一种治疗社交障碍的良药。”  
“我们现在有足够的时间逗留在人类社会，体验人类的感情和生活方式也是一种学习或者消遣。”  
“我以为你和那个戏剧作家已经玩过这一套了。”  
"那太久远了。可怜的奥斯卡。（*3）”亚茨拉斐尔为难地揉了揉圆润的指关节，“我已经快要忘记爱情是什么模样了。”  
“我从来都不知道它是什么模样，恶魔对‘爱’缺乏感知。”克鲁利耸耸肩，“相对来说，让人失恋比较像我负责的部分，比如一到情人节就去买掉所有隔号的电影票。”  
“你不该，亲爱的……那些人类会很失望的。”亚茨拉斐尔的语气里没有多少失望的感情，大抵是因为人类是个看场足球都能发生战争的种族，看完电影就分手的不计其数，原因也不计其数，比如是支持Team Ironman还是Team Cap（*4）——相比之下，克鲁利这些小把戏在概率上简直可以忽略不计，顶多能在写报告的时候添油加醋混个业绩。  
但他还是温柔地捞起恶魔的手，不顾对方想要挣脱的努力，牵着他的手一起托到胸前，用最具抚慰力量的音调讲述他的祈求。  
“我知道恶魔对这种圣洁的感情很……迟钝，所以感知不到也没关系，但亲爱的，你会陪我的，对吧？”  
“我才不跟你谈恋爱。恶魔没有这种东西。”克鲁利四肢僵硬，拼命想把手抽回去，但天使紧紧地握着他，“陪你和人类谈恋爱？看在王尔德的面子上。”  
亚茨拉斐尔有恶魔所知的最柔和的掌心，而且他握得那么紧，那么温暖、干净……  
克鲁利从喉咙里挤出一声绝望的呻吟。

克鲁利拒绝很多东西，圣地、信徒、太甜的奶油蛋糕，善意，或者爱。  
但他唯独拒绝不了亚茨拉斐尔。  
这也是他们为何一大早就坐在伦敦地铁上的原因。  
“他们说谈恋爱的最好契机是偶遇，偶遇的最佳地点是地铁。”天使看着手里一本奇怪的日文书，竖排版，非常不习惯。  
克鲁利极其怀疑这句话的出处和可信度，但若是开口询问，亚茨拉斐尔一定能说出各种更加可疑的根据，因此最好还是保持礼貌又不失尴尬的附和。他们坐在伦敦的地铁上，周围挤满了通勤的人类，密集的空间充斥着香水和汗臭，亚茨拉斐尔依然保持着笔挺的姿态，小领结平整地束缚他的脖颈，浅色外套上没有一丝皱纹。克鲁利瘫在他身边，大喇喇地伸开腿脚，即使没有太阳也像一副被晒干了的蛇皮。  
“偶遇，然后呢？”他有气无力地问，“等一个站不稳的姑娘或者小伙子把咖啡撒到你身上吗？这次我不会再帮你清洁大衣了。”  
“也许会有一个人在下车的时候撞了我的肩膀，然后我们可以互相询问名字。”让恶魔感到震惊的是，亚茨拉斐尔竟然真的在思考这种可能性，“然后我可以告诉他我叫Mr.Fell,职业是苏活区的一名珍本书商。如果他不记得，我可以把名字写在脸上；说不定我还可以拯救一村子无辜的人民。”（*5）  
“虽然不知道你在说什么，不过堕落先生真的不是什么体面的名字。”恶魔打了个寒颤，虽然天气已经十分温暖，“而且据我所知，人类的女性更喜欢高大健壮、金发碧眼的男性，就是那种， 一看就吃过很多鸡胸肉和蛋白粉，而不是寿司和可丽饼。”  
他伸手试图摸一摸天使圆润的小肚子，被后者红着脸打开。  
亚茨拉斐尔痛苦地自己摸了摸圆润的小肚子：“也许我应该听从加百列的劝告，减个肥什么的，你看，连天使长都……”  
“如果是那家伙说的，那请你一定要保持这个状态。”克鲁利顿时脸色阴沉，态度有如高速过弯——一想起这个说脏话的混账天使长曾经想把他的天使送进地狱火，他就觉得要胃溃疡，“我觉得你这副身体挺好的，所以没必要去附和别人的要求。”  
“你也……是个体面的恶魔。挺好的。”亚茨拉斐尔腼腆一笑，如沐春风。  
克鲁利立刻像火烫了似的把脸扭到一边：“我们要去到哪里？总不能坐地铁上一整天等偶遇。”  
亚茨拉斐尔眨眨眼，“格林尼治天文台。”

格林尼治天文台并不陌生，毕竟是他们看着建起来的。  
地铁在某个车站停下，车门滑开，一位高大的男士走进车厢。虽然他穿得像一名舞台剧演员，但那英俊的容貌、健美的体魄，还是极为引人注目。乘客中有80%的人不由自主地望向他，剩下的20%看着一身正装小礼服的亚茨拉斐尔。  
金发男子询问：“这是去格林尼治天文台的吗？”  
他面前的女乘客立刻羞涩地点头，在肱二头肌的光芒下无处遁形，哪怕对方穿得像个红包套。地铁摇晃，女乘客一不小心扑在金发男子健硕的胸口，立刻脸红心跳，仿佛即将有一头健壮的麋鹿从她薄薄的胸口撞进车厢。（*6）  
克鲁利隔着人群嗤了一声，抬了抬下巴。“看到了吗？即使有偶遇的机会也只会给这样的人。”  
天使将目光投向那位不速之客。高大强壮、金发碧眼，鲜血般的斗篷仿佛带着猎猎的风声，这一定是一位伟大的战士。  
对方也注意到了他。同样宛如舞台剧走出来的两人相视良久，相互点头致意，四目相接，空气中充满了无声的默契。  
“他真是高贵而完美。我能感到他心里充满了爱意。”亚茨拉斐尔悄声说。  
克鲁利揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己在看某种英式喜剧——你以为是末日僵尸片，其实是在讲中年危机（*7）——不不不，这一定是灾难片，百分百的。  
“哦，现在是。”恶魔嘶嘶地挑刺，“但今后就说不定了，也许他会和现任的对象分手，变成一个比你还肥的胖子，每天只喝啤酒吃垃圾食品，挺着肚子连裤腰带都系不上。”（*8）  
天使皱眉：“你说的太过分了。”  
“一时的外表是靠不住的。”恶魔耸耸肩。  
但亚茨拉斐尔注视着金发男子，眼神里充满了热忱的钦佩。  
克鲁利觉得眼睛痛。万一这不是什么灾难片，而是爱情片呢？万一亚茨拉斐尔真的和某个人谈恋爱呢？万一亚茨拉斐尔像人类一样要追求爱情离他而去呢？  
——这不会发生的。亚茨拉斐尔是天使，天使和人类有本质的区别，他永远不会和人类一样老去，也不会拥有人类的感情，能和他长久呆在一起的只有同样的超自然生灵：只有天使，神，或者恶魔。  
但他比任何人都清楚，正如克鲁利不像个典型的恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔也不是那种标准定义的天使。  
恶魔突然感到焦躁不安，他的手指不耐烦地抠着裤腿，试图在光滑的皮裤表面留下些痕迹，仿佛要抓住点什么才能够安心。  
亚茨拉斐尔一拧眉毛，按住他的手：“怎么了，不喜欢天文台吗？我以为你喜欢星星。”  
“不，没有。还好。挺喜欢的。但你没必要……没必要拉上我。”恶魔扯了扯嘴角，试图抽回手，有些迟疑地回答。  
“没事。你喜欢就好。”天使从善如流地把手搭在恶魔手上，温暖的掌心覆盖他的手背和大腿，后者龇牙咧嘴，仿佛下一秒就要跳窗逃走，但最终没有动。

克鲁利不太确定自己喜不喜欢星星，但他确实怀念创作它们的过程。  
他买过一本又一本的天文图册，当年还给约翰·弗兰斯蒂德（*9）出了很多点子，无声无息地协助了皇家天文学家为那些美丽的星团命名。他喜欢看人类耗尽想象力把星座排列成某种形状——其实大多数星座都是天使们在创造它们的时候随意摆放的，但人类会认真地给它们起名，为它们编造一些美丽的传说，把它们画成星图，在那些图画里星星们动也不动。它们总是明亮，总是闪耀，它们永远不会坠落。  
克鲁利喜欢看那些图案。  
这没什么好奇怪的，人们通常都会青睐自己亲手完成的作品，就像艺术家都是疯子，就像皮格马利翁。克鲁利没有特别地向亚茨拉斐尔提过这种喜好，但也许天使从那次跑路去半人马α星的建议里获得了些许灵感。  
他们一起喂鸭子，一起看戏，一起吃过无数顿饭，但从未一起去过天文台。  
和亚茨拉斐尔一起去天文台——这感觉几乎像是个约会。  
克鲁利下意识地摇摇头。他才没有想象他们一起站在本初子午线俯视东西半球，没有想象在谢泼德门钟前计算时间，没有想象在约翰·弗兰斯蒂德像前讲述他如何忽悠那些天文学家为星星起名的故事。  
克鲁利是个恶魔，恶魔从不期待约会。

事实上也确实没有什么可期待的，因为天文台临时关闭了。  
关闭的原因更是匪夷所思，是因为外星人入侵。（*10）  
克鲁利觉得上帝恨他。  
“这世界上怎么会有外星人入侵这种事？我们连世界末日都熬过来了！”他挥舞着拳头，望着疏散的人群。他们正在与人流逆向而行，异星武器造成的爆炸就落在身边，超自然生物并不畏惧黑暗精灵，并且在天使的奇迹作用下，更多的人们顺利疏散到安全区域。  
克鲁利打了个响指，把飞舞的尘土都挡在他们所在的楼梯之外。  
“这世界上既然有女巫、天使和恶魔，自然也会有外星人，以及外星人入侵。说不定还会有哥斯拉。”亚茨拉斐尔不以为然，做了个手势让冲着他们而来的一队外星人消失，“不过我以为它们一般会降落在纽约或者东京。”  
“世界末日怎么不发生在纽约和东京，还有你真的要停止看那些奇怪的日本书了。”恶魔忧心忡忡，显然觉得他的朋友已经被异端书籍带歪了，只差一步就要走上邪路，“它们只会让你变成比现在更加不可理喻的家里蹲，而且会加重你的社交障碍！”  
“我没有社交障碍！”亚茨拉斐尔脸皱了起来，再一次开口：“你为什么总是这么愤世嫉俗？”  
“我是恶魔。恶魔总是对负面情绪更敏感。就像你们的特质是个爱的雷达(Radar)一样——爱达（Lodar），也许吧。”克鲁利耸肩，“就像刚才地铁上的大块头，你感觉到他心里充满了爱，我感觉到的是他的焦虑、愤怒、悲伤，还有破坏的欲望。我想他刚刚失去了非常重要的……家人，也许吧，或许还即将失去谈恋爱的对象。不过我不知道那是什么人，我只能感觉到他的负面情绪快把车厢炸了。”  
他说完停了几秒钟，感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀向自己靠近了一些，然后对上了一双湛蓝的眼睛。天使明媚而忧伤的眼睛像是最深邃的湖泊，湖底藏着没有影子的飞鱼，若隐若现而不可捉摸。  
天使叹了口气，捉住了恶魔不安分的手腕。  
“你真的一点都感觉不到吗？”

1941年，伦敦。  
一个搭便车的邀请让天使没过多久就站在了自家书店门口。恶魔正在用眼神擦掉车窗上的一抹烟灰，亚茨拉斐尔犹犹豫豫终于开口。  
“要不要进来坐坐？我有新到的葡萄酒……”  
恶魔抿起嘴唇。自从上次在圣詹姆斯公园不欢而散，他们有很多年没有联系过了，更别提在同一个屋檐下喝酒——然而今晚发生在教堂的故事像一个不计前嫌的福音，怂恿着你更进一步。这邀请既残酷又诱惑，宛如狡猾的苹果，这不是天使应当的行为。  
不过，大半夜花费着奇迹来教堂拯救天使也不像是恶魔的行径就是了。  
话又说回来，他俩早就偏离了正常的路线。  
远处传来轰炸的巨响，但他们都知道这间小书店永远可以在德国人的炮火下安然无恙，就像天使和恶魔可以完好无损地站在坍塌的教堂。书店大门已经自动在身后打开，亚茨拉斐尔揉着手背上的肉窝，脸颊在寒风里微微发红，目光不自觉地下滑，望向恶魔不安分的双脚。  
“……圣地造成的伤害不会轻易自愈。你……至少可以进来休息一下。”  
这也许是世界上最真诚的语气，如果克鲁利没有不屑一顾的话，它还能再真诚一刻钟。亚茨拉斐尔向后缩了一下，显然被恶魔冷淡的表情冻得有些受伤。恶魔看上去想说些什么嘲讽的话，但未出口就踉跄了一步，险些把脸磕在光可鉴人的车前盖上。亚茨拉斐尔赶紧用空着的那只胳膊稳住他。  
东门天使在当年打仗的战场上都没这么敏捷过。他轻声叹气：“克鲁利，我只想感谢你。”  
强装冷酷的恶魔不自然地扯了一下嘴角，“……我也只是举手之劳。”  
他们面面相觑，相顾无言，彼此都红着脸，唯有空气里的烟尘拦在中间。

三十分钟后，天使与恶魔坐在温馨的书店里，享受着壁炉的温暖（连火都没有），品尝着托斯卡纳产的葡萄酒。这在战争时期可不容易，但超自然生灵有他们的办法。  
克鲁利脚上套着亚茨拉斐尔的毛绒拖鞋——不是格子呢，但依然是一种难堪的浅卡其色。恶魔翻了个白眼，他没有戴墨镜，因此很容易让对方看到他嫌弃的表情。但天使刚刚用奇迹为他消去了足底的烫伤，而且葡萄酒确实味道不错，甚至过于不错，房间里的气氛温婉而旖旎，即使是恶魔也不愿意打破。  
他们太久没有一起喝酒聊天骂上级，两个人都喝了太多，而且不约而同地忘了醒酒。  
克鲁利给自己又倒了一杯：“这事儿我们得在报告上……做点手脚，别让上头和下面看出来了，比如为什么刚好炸了一座教堂，或者为什么有一架飞机突然改变了路线……之类的。”  
天使看着别处：“你可以不干涉……如果这会为你带来麻烦的话。毕竟是我失误……”  
而且还烫脚。  
“不是什么大不了的事。禁止说任何赞美的词，恶心。”克鲁利打了个嗝，声音含混不清，“下面对报告的审核没你们上头严格，我可以瞎写，你不行。你们报告瞎写会有麻烦的，上头是个连奇迹次数都要算账的死官僚主义。”  
他说得轻描淡写，但亚茨拉斐尔听在耳中就像是在敲钟。赤脚走在滚烫的沙地是什么感觉他没有经历过，不过想来不会太好受，即使是天使或者恶魔。而狡猾的伊甸之蛇告诉他，我只是不想看你丢脸。  
天使握着杯子的手紧了紧，低头看了看在自己杯里的酒，平静的水面漾开一波细小的涟漪，从圆心一直扩散到杯壁。他抬头去看对面的恶魔，克鲁利垂着眼睛嘀咕着，看起来有些犹豫，也许是因为酒精，也许是因为别的什么，他的墨镜放在桌上，就靠在葡萄酒的瓶子旁——天使感到安慰，即使快八十年没有见面，恶魔仍旧愿意在他面前露出原本的瞳孔。  
瓶里的酒似乎一直没有减少（千真万确），也不再听到远处轰炸的炮火声，他们有一句没一句地说起这几十年各自的摸鱼经验，咒骂各种不合理的文书和报表，好像久别重逢的人类。时间已经接近凌晨四点，虽然酒仍旧是半瓶，但壁炉已经渐渐灭去了温度，亚茨拉斐尔看着恶魔恹恹欲睡的眼睑，想起对方才是像人类一样喜欢睡眠的那个。  
他甚至想伸手摸一摸对方，但忍住了。最终他咽下酒，慢慢地吁出一口气。  
“克鲁利，你可以睡一下。我不吵。真的。”  
恶魔的黄眼睛闪了闪，似乎要抱怨什么，或者对天使的善意再次不屑一顾，但也许是因为还喝着人家的酒，克鲁利不轻不重地哼了一声，勉强算是应了。天使注视着他，在葡萄酒的作用下，恶魔的脸色竟然也有些微红。这多半是幻觉，因为下一秒他又恢复了二五八万的样子，短暂得让天使不敢确定是不是真的看到那一瞬间。

到敲门声响起的时候，只有不睡觉的天使还想得起应门。  
他打了个冷战，飞快地醒酒。克鲁利窝在对面的沙发上，睡得像是在冬眠。这老蛇安安静静的样子倒是挺好看的——天使迅速把这种太正面的思想扫进垃圾箱，让恶魔知道自己被用于这些褒义词，铁定要气得炸鳞片。  
此刻是深夜四点——不会有正常的客人在这种时间来选购书籍。亚茨拉斐尔内心叫苦，有一种不好的预感，就像翘课抽烟的学生被发现了似的。没时间去楼上了，他尽快把恶魔的沙发挪到书架背后，还不忘顺手盖上羊绒毯，然后去开门。  
一分钟后他就后悔应门了，因为来的是米迦勒。

大天使冷冷地扫了一遍亚茨拉斐尔敞开的衣领和袖口，皱起眉头。  
“我们应该注意仪表。”女性外表的天使长说，语调平直宛如在念一通税收证明，“亚茨拉斐尔，上面对这次针对党卫军的协调很满意。这对盟军是很有利的。”他使用“协调”这个词，因为天堂不希望自己的行动看起来太有攻击性——虽然事实上都是一个意思。  
亚茨拉斐尔只能点头。  
“时间紧迫，明天清晨你将会收到新的指示，你有72小时的时间来准备，在新任务开始之前请将此次协调的报告上交。”亚茨拉斐尔还来不及哀怨，米迦勒吸了吸鼻子，狐疑地环视一周。他的目光扫过恶魔所在的书架，书店店主的心瞬间飙升到了天堂的高度。  
“这房子里，充满了……有点……有某种……感觉……”  
亚茨拉斐尔立刻在脑中飞速盘算哪本书看起来比较邪恶。哥布林？异教徒？巫术？习惯性乱伦的北欧和希腊神话？  
米迦勒半虚了虚眼睛，似乎也有一点不太确定。  
“你感觉不到吗，这房子里充满了……感情。确切地说，有很多爱。……对，爱。”  
权天使硬生生地把詹姆斯·弗雷泽的《金枝》（*10）咽了回去。  
“可能是因为最近我刚好整理了王尔德的初版书。你知道，他相当……深情。”他挤出腼腆而歉意的微笑，“而且我……我想我对这些书籍确实比较喜爱。”  
大天使瞪了他一眼，嘴唇抿成一条线，显然对这种行为相当不喜闻乐见。  
“我们确实是能感受爱、并且给予爱，因为祂令我们如此。但天使应当像祂一样博爱万物，而不是专注于某一件物品，或者某一个人。”他脸上露出一个厌恶的表情，“专注地爱一个个体——只有下面那些肮脏的东西才会有这种欲望。单一的迷恋是自私的情感，是对万物的背叛，是对天使的亵渎，一旦发现必将要受到严厉惩罚……我知道你和人类玩过些把戏，今后希望你不要再把爱花在这些无谓的人间印刷品上。”  
这话信息量有点大，亚茨拉斐尔瞪着眼睛消化了好几秒钟。  
米迦勒是那种你最讨厌的上司，说着仿佛宽容而慈悲的话，然而眼睛都在你身上，每个字都像针刺一样扎进皮肉里。今后应该申请调换到别的部门，哪怕是加百列也行。  
而且米迦勒还知道他和王尔德有一段关系。  
“这……不会的。和奥斯卡并不是那么美好的回忆。我已经充分体会到人类的感情是多么无稽。”他强作镇定地吐出上司爱听的谎言，忙着转移话题，“恶魔也能产生爱？我以为他们应该是感觉不到的。”  
大天使冷笑：“感觉不到，可不代表没有。”  
亚茨拉菲尔感到心跳漏了一拍。  
“……那么，恶魔也会爱上他人？”  
大天使只是哼了一声，“有可能吧，他们自己察觉不到而已。”  
亚茨拉斐尔好像被扔进了地狱烈焰。有一点渺小的想法在黑暗深处炸出一点星火——星星如果只有一颗，你也许只能看到微小的光芒，而无数星星连在一起，就是浩瀚星云。这星光从六千年前开始诞生，乘着诺亚的独角兽跨过人类的历史，伊甸园的雨露，耶路撒冷的山丘，牡蛎的甜美浸过手指，亚瑟王与他的圆桌骑士，哈姆雷特迷茫的质问，雅各宾派的恐怖统治——在巴士底监狱里恶魔咬牙切齿地说要是被他的阵营知道他救了一名天使，会惹上大麻烦——因此他需要圣水，在必要的时候选择一死了之，又因此他们在公园不欢而散，无论鸭子有没有耳朵——而一切的一切，都只是因为一个不可言说的单词。  
克鲁利也许不行，亚茨拉斐尔终于可以让那个词说出口。  
但他不敢。  
米迦勒就站在面前，大天使面无表情，像是不可动摇的戒律，视线把书店刮了一遍又一遍，他说无论是天使还是恶魔，一旦违反规则就要处以极刑。他的语气好像英国人谈论天气。  
亚茨拉斐尔也许喜欢加伏特，但不会蠢到在大天使眼皮下面跳舞。米迦勒是大天使中最严苛的一位，放在人类社会也许会因为过于严重的刻板印象被弹劾。但天堂没有刻板印象这个概念，自然也没有种族歧视的罪名，天使鄙夷恶魔是天经地义，堕落者从来不值得一丝怜悯。  
如果被他发现这屋子里还有条蛇……  
米迦勒并没有发现他的焦虑，又或是没有理睬，他的视线落到了桌上，半瓶葡萄酒像艳丽的血液一样彰显着存在感，但更可怕的是那副墨镜就放在酒瓶旁边。  
亚茨拉斐尔忽然有些后悔把炎剑送了人，虽然立刻就被自己的念头吓了一跳。  
“天使不应该沉迷于享乐。”米迦勒慢慢地说，眼睛却没有离开桌子，“这些食物有对我们的圣体无益，万一形成药物依赖……要申请一具新的身体可是很麻烦的。而且今年之内美国就要参战，你的工作会很忙。”  
“可是美国在海洋那一侧……远离欧洲和亚洲的战场。”  
“所以要有个理由让他们参战的。”刻板的天使长咧了一下嘴，露出瓷白整洁的牙齿，那很难称之为笑容，因为它既不开心也不得意，“谁叫那个国家总是宣称人类是会为了自由而战、为自由而死。”  
没有那么自由的权天使只能点头。  
“做好准备，别像个人类。”大天使留下最后的命令，再次扫视了一遍屋子，转身离开。亚茨拉斐尔控制着自己，一眼也不去看书架后的沙发，以免引起任何注意。但米迦勒依然良久地注视着桌上的酒瓶，即使是瞎子也能看到那副墨镜。  
直到大天使的身影完全消失，书店店主才松了一口气。他的手指因为紧握而有些酸钝，掌心里已经布满了汗渍；他赶紧去察看沙发，所幸克鲁利依然熟睡着，几乎听不到鼻息，简直是个奇迹。亚茨拉斐尔为他抻了抻毯子，指尖抚过恶魔凌乱的碎发。  
自由——在天堂来看是个多么可笑的词，地狱大概也是一样。但这世界上确实有些生物，是会为了选择自由而去死的。  
他感到胸腔里那个人类的器官皱巴巴地温暖起来。

到了12月，珍珠港事件，太平洋战争爆发，美利坚正式加入二战。  
亚茨拉斐尔仍旧被安排在伦敦，但他知道海那边在发生着什么。他又有很长一段时间没有再见到克鲁利。天堂与地狱在与人类不同的层面筹划着各自的不可言说，他的恶魔（鉴于他们一起分享了过多的小秘密，他认为可以使用一些稍微亲密的昵称）依然周旋在地狱指派的恶行与自由散漫的生活。亚茨拉斐尔看着报纸上德军败退的新闻，偶尔会想起那一夜、差一点落在他们头顶上的炮火。再往前是圣詹姆斯公园，克鲁利说他需要圣水，只是为了稳妥。  
这世界上有些生物是会为了选择自由而死的。  
亚茨拉菲尔为这个想法难过——那么，至少应该让他知道。  
如果恶魔天生就无法感知到那些情感，至少，天使可以让他明白。

时间跳回到现在。  
外星人——长得像天线宝宝的黑暗精灵拿着奇形怪状的武器，追杀他们在地铁上遇到的金发壮汉，对方拿出了带闪电的锤子——这看起来像是什么美国才会拍的电影，就是会卖到全世界尽量多的国家那种，就像世界末日。克鲁利的心脏怦怦直跳，他一定是在人间呆得太久了，不然怎么会一看到天使抓着他就觉得喘不过气呢。  
“你真的一点都感觉不到吗？”  
他的天使（鉴于他们一起吃了太多次饭，他认为可以使用一些稍微密切的称呼，这不是褒义，绝对不是）真诚地说，不像提问，更像是叹息。克鲁利努力想把手腕从天使柔和的掌握中挣脱，亚茨拉斐尔的手掌白净而丰腴，像是什么充满诱惑的糖衣炮弹——这比喻太邪恶了他怎么能这样来描述天使呢——可是他们认识已经六千年了，克鲁利比任何人都知道亚茨拉斐尔那点小小的混账。其实他是很乐意看到天使耍混账的，可是为什么就这么慌？  
“我们还是离开这里，天文台什么的以后再说。”他尝试提议，“虽然我没指望过约——呸，我没指望过郊游，但是这个环境实在不太适合你的偶遇，更不要说谈恋爱。”  
天使抓住了那个被掐断的字眼：“克鲁利，你是想要约会吗？”  
“你才想约会，你全家都想约会。”恶魔口不择言，大抵是因为手腕上过于温暖，以及天使真挚的表情，亚茨拉斐尔从善如流地眨眨眼。  
“呃，严格来说我们都是兄弟姐妹，所以我全家也包括你。”  
“对，然后我就是意见不合离家出走断绝关系的那种混小子，所以别跟我扯什么血缘关系。还有你赶紧松手。”  
天空里黑云密布，伦敦笼罩在超级英雄的阴霾之下，雷光劈开黑暗，全世界第不知道多少次陷入生存危机，只有超自然生物还在不慌不忙地纠结恋爱问题。  
亚茨拉斐尔终于叹了口气。  
“其实我也没有那么盼望偶遇，但我确实有在考虑恋爱——不是说真的要偶遇和恋爱，而是——虽然我没有恋爱，但其实是一直身在爱之中……我在思考如何才能让你明白……”  
“停止说那个词！”克鲁利吹胡子瞪眼（没有胡子），圣地烫脚，温情烫手，美满的词汇辣耳朵——恶魔不想听到善良的词汇，这蠢天使怎么就不明白呢！？  
“克鲁利，亲爱的，你听我说，”天使抢先一步，在恶魔挣脱之前把他的另一手也握住，“其实天启之后我就在考虑这个问题，我们骗过了世界末日……我是说，幸运地度过了世界末日，我曾经以为的很多事情都没有发生，又有很多事情在意料之外发生了，我在日本看到了真正的樱花——”  
（虽然亚茨拉斐尔到达日本的时候并不是春天，但鸭川两侧的樱花还是整齐地开放了，让京都的旅游收入暴涨，植物学家和气象学家写了十几篇论文，最终没人搞明白是怎么回事。）  
他顿了一下，望着对方在墨镜后焦虑闪烁的眼睛。  
“日本人相信生命如同樱花一样短暂，短暂因此才需要珍惜，虽然我们可以比人类活得更久更漫长，但也许有不可言说的意外——不，我不是说堕落，我的意思是，人类的想法也是有道理的，万一再来一次哈米吉多顿呢，我们应该珍惜彼此——”  
“滚啊我不要听！”恶魔大吼着试图捂住耳朵，“别拿你那些恶心词汇诱惑我，我可是个恶魔，我才是诱惑人的那个！”  
“那你倒是诱惑我啊？”天使眨巴着无辜的蓝眼睛，嘴唇撅起像是俏皮的奶油蛋糕，让克鲁利想打他，想揍他乱说话的嘴，想把他按在墙上，想——想就这样亲上去。但他不会这样做，克鲁利是个恶魔，虽然不是非常合格的那种，但他终究是个恶魔，邪恶才是他的本质，所有温柔的情感和接触都离他比半人马星座还远。他绝对、绝对、绝对不会去亲吻一个天使。  
但天使可以。天使可以温柔，可以接触，可以亲吻任何人哪怕对方是恶魔。  
然后亚茨拉斐尔就亲了过去。

皮肤接触到的一瞬间恶魔就整个呆滞了。天使摘下遮挡的墨镜，捕捉到那些颤抖的嘴唇，试图抚慰他，用手臂把他拉近，用手指梳理着眼前红色的短发。恶魔在他怀里僵硬得像地狱路上冰冻的推销员。  
克鲁利是条蛇，总是灵活，总是散漫，总是晃来晃去，亚茨拉斐尔从来没有看过克鲁利像此刻这么迟钝。从另一个角度说，正因为一直以来都太迟钝，才在这种时候不知所措。  
但这不是他的错，恶魔的体质天生如此，亚茨拉斐尔也是为此才想了那么多。现在他怀疑是否不想更好——只需要按照感觉去做就行了，把恶魔最讨厌的那些温情、善意、还有爱，用最直接的方式传达给他。  
然而此刻伦敦还在遭遇劫难，格林尼治天文台已经沦为战场，爆炸的碎片夹着火光，半个屋顶那么大的建渣不偏不倚地向他们飞来。亚茨拉斐尔的手还忙着护住怀里的人，但他来不及使用奇迹了。  
克鲁利下意识地打了个响指。  
好像有人按下了暂停键似的，世界瞬间停滞，一切都在眼前凝固了。半个屋顶飞在他们头顶几十公尺的位置，建筑物内的无数星座模型散落在空中，它们缓慢地下落，在暗色的天空下漂浮，它们排列起来的样子有如无数尚未成型的星群。  
时间暂停能维持的时间并不长，亚茨拉斐尔赶紧释放一个奇迹，让屋顶和建渣和模型都慢慢回复原位。那些闪亮的星群慢慢上升，上升，好像真的要飞向天空，回到它们所在地方去，回到宇宙里——  
数千年前，有一位天使在漆黑的宇宙里描绘它们。无人知晓其名，但人人皆注视过那些夜空里的光芒。  
此刻恶魔与时间一起苏醒。克鲁利胡乱地迎上天使惊诧的表情，龇牙咧嘴地犹豫着，总算不情不愿地把两条手臂环住天使的身体。  
然后是热烈地回吻。  
他像是渴水的人那样急切而笨拙，只是热情地分开薄唇，牙齿和舌头都不知道往哪儿搁。天使只好竭尽所能地安慰和满足，他们紧紧地贴在一起，渴求彼此的触碰，像是撕咬又像是拥抱，宛如要把七宗罪一次性打卡搞定。  
亚茨拉斐尔迷迷糊糊地想，这事儿在1941年就该发生，那个晚上，在米迦勒离开之后，在书店里，灯光昏暗，气氛旖旎，一切都是最合适的时机，他可以吻他，可以拥抱，可以把那个词说出口——  
克鲁利像是撕胶布一样把自己从天使身上拉开，咬牙切齿。  
“见鬼……你怎么敢……你这该……该活的天使！”这话本应该更凶，如果不是他嘴唇红肿，“管好你那些褒义词！我他妈的是个恶魔！我是绝对——绝对不会和你谈恋爱的！”  
他单手捂着下巴，仿佛那个词烫嘴似的。  
“那就不谈恋爱。”亚茨拉菲尔大度地说，再次把恶魔拉近，直到他可以用手抚摸他的脸颊，“不谈恋爱，但我仍可以爱你，你也可以爱我。我们不是人类，不需要偶遇，也不需要恋爱，但我仍旧可以爱你，也能感觉到你爱我——”  
他望着那双明黄色的眼睛，蛇的瞳孔宛如某些矿石。不是人人都能看出藏在原石中的宝藏。  
“你再说一次那个词，我就把你埋进本初子午线下面的地基里。”恶魔嘶嘶地抗议，“所以这是个约会？现在是了？”  
天使将之视作妥协——克鲁利不自然地扭了一下，犹豫着慢慢抬起手，终于再一次搂住了天使的脖子。  
亚茨拉斐尔感到自己被爱包围了。  
“是，一直都是。”  
他们交换了一个更加平静的亲吻。克鲁利把下巴搭在天使的肩膀上，亚茨拉斐尔看到依然阴暗的半空里，屋顶、建渣、和星座模型的微光正在远去。他忍不住低下头，去吻恶魔潮湿的眼睛。  
“我们都在阴沟里，但总有人仰望星空。”（*12）

之后。  
世界危机像是前后二十多次那样被金发肌肉男解决了。然而后来他不但和女朋友分手，还离开地球回了老家。但亚茨拉斐尔还是设法和他交换了电话号码，在奇迹的帮助下，地球和阿斯加德也能互相通讯。  
即使亚茨拉斐尔已经不操心谈恋爱的问题，克鲁利仍旧不开心。  
他看着天使手机上的emoji图案，抱怨地开口：“这是什么鬼？”  
亚茨拉斐尔看着他指着的那个茄子和桃子和水滴，有些尴尬地回答：“……这是……水果。”（*13）  
“你们互相发水果图片？”恶魔疑惑。  
“这是现代文明的体现。”  
“现代这个词从你口中说出来，我看我们可能要迎接第二次哈米吉多顿了。说好的大龄肥宅呢？”  
亚茨拉斐尔靠在枕边，低头亲了亲他的头发。“这也是一种表达爱的方式，以后有机会再给你体会。”  
克鲁利非常怀疑，有什么现代文明竟然是他不懂的——而且连亚茨拉菲这个老古董都懂。但天气很好，酒也很好，床铺又软，他搬来的几盆植物都蓬勃茂盛，本特利停在书店门口像刚打完蜡一样亮——天使温暖的嘴唇拂过他的耳际，让他懒得去思考茄子和桃子的问题。也许他们就在聊鲜榨果汁呢。  
“行吧。我要再睡一会儿。”他庄严宣布，并且缩回天使的被子里。

_

BONUS

1941年。伦敦苏活区。A.Z.Fell&Co二手书店。  
恶魔克鲁利迷迷糊糊地蜷在沙发上，身上搭着细羊绒毯。天使的善意，亚茨拉斐尔当然会这么做，虽然天使和恶魔都根本不会感冒，但他就会这么做。  
克鲁利本该离开。自从上一次在鸭子面前吵架以来，他们有快八十年的时间没有联系过彼此，而当恶魔知道过于轻信的天使被人类诳了之后，也唯有不计前嫌地去帮助他。再怎么说，党卫军那边可以瞎编，亚茨拉斐尔的面子可比党卫军重要多了。  
虽然他自己也说不上天使的面子有什么好重要的，而且他自己也经常不给天使面子。但他是他，恶魔克鲁利可是和天使亚茨拉斐尔有六千年的交情，在克鲁利还不是克鲁利的时候他们就互通姓名了，怎么能和区区几个工作报告相比呢。  
他理直气壮。  
而亚茨拉斐尔也确实一如既往地，让恶魔感到惬意。也许并没有什么真正的理由，仅仅是因为那是亚茨拉斐尔，就足以驱动恶魔去完成他不该完成的善行。他们毕竟认识了六千年，六千年外派生活只有一个人始终在那里，即使是对头也会变成朋友。  
对，一定是这样。都是因为时间太久。  
他自我安慰。

恶魔心安理得地躺在天使的沙发上。这很不邪恶，而且沙发对他来说太短，连腿也伸不直，但沙发垫足够舒适，而且温暖，令人留恋。他连醒酒也懒得，就那么躺着，朦脓间听到亚茨拉斐尔开了门。  
时间是凌晨四点。芬芳的空气顿时变得像针刺一样尖锐。  
克鲁利瞬间醒来，但他不能使用奇迹醒酒，如果酒回到酒瓶势必会引起大天使的注意。即使离开天堂已久，他还是能辨认出米迦勒的声音，也知道这是天使长中最不能容忍邪恶的一位。像克鲁利这种低阶恶魔，最好连头发丝都不要在他面前出现。  
恶魔安静地屏住呼吸。  
米迦勒无疑是来视察工作的——天堂的效率什么时候变得这么高了？他听到天使长的挑剔和亚茨拉斐尔的敷衍，米迦勒警告说天使不能拥有世俗的爱恋，而权天使唯有赞同以表达真心。  
天使只能博爱，专注而单一的迷恋是自私的情感，是对万物的背叛，是对天使的亵渎，一旦发现必将要受到严厉惩罚——可是亚茨拉斐尔显然在说谎，没人比克鲁利更清楚他的朋友有多迷恋人间的这样那样：美妙的歌曲，贝多芬，勃拉姆斯，巴赫，莫扎特，逍遥音乐节，皇家阿尔伯演奏厅，格林德包恩歌剧院，食物，配莳萝酱的盐渍鲑鱼片，美味的小餐馆，书店，古版书，小古董，摄政时期的银鼻烟壶 乃至小小一枚樱桃蛋卷——还有那个写童话的剧作家和他的一堆初版书——克鲁利知道他们有一腿，亚茨拉斐尔根本不可能不爱人间的产物。  
他的天使在撒谎，可是天使长的敏锐远超想象。  
米迦勒显然注意到了他们的葡萄酒，而克鲁利也记得他随手把墨镜就放在酒瓶一旁。即使是个瞎子也不可能看不到。  
他们会发现的。天堂会知道，然后地狱也会知道，有一只天使和一只恶魔呆在人间六千年，然后他们从对手变成了朋友，互相帮助，互相包庇，亲密地坐在同一间屋子里喝得烂醉如泥。也许上面或者下面还会挖出伊甸园那档子事，于是便可以一口气掏挖他们记忆里所有的鸟巢。  
克鲁利在两个阵营都呆过，他深深地清楚天堂和地狱都不会姑息这种渎职，而且他也知道双方都有些没法描述的手段，比生还痛，比死还惨。  
他不能让那样的结局发生。  
教堂里总有些圣水，即使危险，他也必须把那玩意儿搞到手。为了能在地狱找上门的时候保险起见。如果抓不到他，自然也就搞不定亚茨拉斐尔，毕竟没人对证。  
就算到了万不得已真的选择离去，他也希望他能遵循自己的意志，毕竟被抓到的下场更绝望。想到这里他更是下了决心，即使亚茨拉斐尔不同意，也要搞到圣水，天使最终会理解。  
这世界上有些生物是会为了选择自由而死的。

_fin

**Author's Note:**

> 看不看都可以看的注释：  
*1：外出取材，看日漫的都懂，看HXH的更懂。  
*2：哥斯拉和魔斯拉，怪兽之王和怪兽女王；98年美国拍了一版，演员中有让雷诺饰演法国特工。  
*3：剧作家=奥斯卡·王尔德，辛老师出演过97年王尔德的传记电影，演的是一直对王尔德不离不弃的Robbie Ross。  
*4：支持Team Ironman还是Team Cap：美队3上映期间大型站队掐架活动。  
*5：新海诚《你的名字》剧情。  
*6：包括后面的黑暗精灵之类的，都是雷神2的剧情。  
*7：以为是末日僵尸片，其实是在讲中年危机：英国喜剧《僵尸肖恩》。西萌萌！  
*8：妇联4中的锤哥……  
*9：约翰·弗兰斯蒂德：英国首任皇家天文学家，设计了弗兰斯蒂德恒星命名法。  
*10：外星人入侵=黑暗精灵入侵，还是雷神2的剧情。  
*11：《金枝》：一本研究原始信仰和巫术活动的人类学著作。  
*12：We are all in the gutter，but some of us are looking at the stars.By 奥斯卡·王尔德  
*13：emoji：演员访谈梗，安定老年人DTT，看GO的都知道。  
14：没有写出来，但是本文的设定是天使心中有爱，但没有人类传统意义上的爱情；恶魔作为堕天使也有爱，但恶魔自己感知不到爱。按照这个设定他俩是不可能谈恋爱的，不过作者本来也不觉得爱情最高，所以无所谓。


End file.
